Ever The Odd Meeting
by TheMistressOfDoom
Summary: Draco meets an attractive blond in a bar. Things get hot and Draco takes him home to have his way with him. Draco gets caught in the moment and things don't end exactly as planned. The character's of the story are only meant for the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Ever The Odd Meeting

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Draco, Harry, or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

I hope this is good. I ain't promising ANYTHING! This is really embarrassing. By the way, don't kill me for the end, please.

* * *

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Draco sat at the bar in a club called Wands. (It was a gay wizards club, if you couldn't tell by the name.) He was just finishing off his third drink of the night when a cute blond walked up beside him. The blond sat on the stool next to his and ordered a whiskey. Draco looked over at the attractive blond and was surprised to catch him openly checking him out. Not that Draco minded of course. He knew he looked good. Draco nodded to the other blond and turned back to the drink that was just placed in front of him.

"I'm Jasper," the blond beside him said quietly. "May I ask your name, Darlin'?"

Draco gave him a smug look, "Draco. Where are you from, cowboy?" He asked catching the accent. _Definitely southern._

Jasper flashed him a crooked grin before replying, "Texas." Draco looked up at him again to see he was much closer than he had been a second ago. He felt the cold breath on his cheek and neck. He could also smell the sweet, unnatural scent of his breath. _Ah a vampire. I wonder what I smell like to him. He's probably just trying to charm me outside to take a bite. Bloody vampire._

Draco moved back a little to escape from the sweet smell of his breath before he became intoxicated by it. _That wouldn't be good, would it?_ Draco's mind was racing to come up with any sort of excuse to leave, but found he couldn't think of anything valid. _I can't let him get me outside anyways. Why would I want to leave the safety of the bar when he could just follow me out? Just great! Think, Draco, think!_

Jasper leaned in towards Draco again blowing his breath across Draco's lips. He flinched back in surprise looking up at Jasper questioningly. "Don't you want to have a little fun, Darlin'?" Jasper whispered in his ear huskily. Draco shook his head, he was beginning to loose his self control and cave into to the other man's wishes.

Jasper's hand had made it's way to Draco's thigh and was being slid up teasingly. Draco tensed and gave Jasper a wide-eyed look. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, removing Jasper's hand from his person. He had gained some of his control back with that little shock.

Jasper cocked his head slightly to one side, innocently. "What do you mean? I already told you what I wanted. Come on, Darlin'. Let's go some place private and have some fun." Draco shook his head, again refusing Jasper. "What's wrong? Think I'm gonna bite you the moment I get a chance? I only feed on animals." Draco blinked at him in confusion.

"How'd you know...?" Draco began, but was cut off as Jasper's lips connected with his in a heated kiss. Draco gave in and kissed back wrapping his arms around Jasper's neck. Jasper licked Draco's bottom lip seeking entrance, which Draco gave. Jasper's tongue entered Draco's mouth and began an exploration over his teeth and tongue. Draco arched his back and moaned into the kiss when Jasper's hand found it's way up his shirt, searching for more contact.

Draco pulled back, panting, "My place?" He took Jasper's hand in his at his nod and apparated them to his bedroom. Once there Draco pushed Jasper onto his back on his bed. Jasper watched with a raised eyebrow as Draco reached down and pulled his shirt over his head before reaching for Jasper's. Draco undid the buttons slowly, almost tortuously.

Jasper propped himself on his elbows and watched Draco's hands work over his shirt. After the last button was opened, Jasper flipped them and grabbed Draco's hands, holding them above his head. Draco watched him carefully, still not believing fully that Jasper wouldn't bite, but all Jasper did was pop the fasten on his pants and tug them off his hips. Draco had went commando and, though Draco was not aware of it, so had Jasper. (A/N: Sorry for this. I know this isn't very good, but I thought I would add that little detail right there.)

Draco smirked down at him and Jasper just grinned crookedly back at him before taking Draco's already hard erection into his mouth. _That wiped the smirk right off that lovely face of his, didn't it?_ Jasper thought to himself, smugly. Draco's head was thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream as Jasper slid his mouth up his shaft and sucked hard on the tip. Draco gave a throaty gasp before moaning his name. Jasper took it all the way into his mouth again, before pulling his mouth back up, licking and swirling his tongue around the hard flesh as he went.

Jasper gave one last hard suck then let Draco's cock slide from his mouth completely and placed a kiss on Draco's stomach, right beneath his belly button. Draco looked down at him with glazed eyes as Jasper sat up and popped the button open on his own jeans. Another set of hands pushed his out of the way, fumbling to unzip his pants dazedly. Jasper glanced up to see Draco looking down with his tongue sticking out between his teeth in concentration.

He chuckled a little at the look on the others face. This action made Draco divert from his task and look up at him with a questioning gaze. Jasper shook his head and placed his hands over Draco's bringing his attention back to his previous work. After Draco had managed to undo his jeans, he slid them off of Jasper. _Damn, he's bloody sexy, _was the only thought that was going through Draco's head.

Draco took Jasper's cock in his hand and rubbed slowly watching his face all the while. Jasper's eyes glazed a bit and he bit down on his lip. Draco's hand tightened as he began to rub faster, Jasper let his head fall back and his eyes slide shut reveling in the sensations. Jasper eyes shot wide as Draco's hand was replaced by something hot and moist. He glanced down to see Draco completely swallow his member.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him then hummed. Jasper archeed and caused Draco to gag slightly. Draco used his hands to pin Jasper's hips to the bed. Draco knew he was stronger than him, but he hoped that he wouldn't choke him again. Jasper curled a hand into Draco's silky blond hair and pulled a little.

Draco began to graze his teeth against Jasper's cock as he moved his mouth up and down. When he got to the head he bit down, hard. Jasper knotted his fingers even tighter in Draco's hair and pulled on his scalp roughly, moaning loudly. Draco pulled away from Jasper, who gave a disappointed whine, and reached into the nightstand for lubricant. When Jasper saw what Draco had gotten out he grinned crookedly and lay back on the bed where he had been.

Draco coated his fingers and placed them against Jasper's entrance, circling it slowly. Jasper watched him intently and Draco gazed right back at him as he slid a finger inside of him. Jasper push against it trying to take it deeper. Draco smirked and withdrew it a little making Jasper writhe and whimper in disappointment. He pushed his finger back in and began moving it in a slow rhythm.

Jasper moaned and pushed against his finger again. Draco added a second finger and began scissoring his entrance. Jasper threw his head back and fisted his hands in the sheets as Draco's fingers touched a spot that caused him to see stars. Draco smirked, "You like that?" Jasper nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. When Draco added a third finger stretching him more, Jasper hissed from the slightly unpleasant feeling.

Draco finished preparing him and withdrew his fingers. He grabbed the lubricant and poured a generous amount onto his stiff cock. He spread it then placed himself at Jasper's entrance. Jasper watched him lustily as he pushed inside. After he was fully sheathed, he paused letting Jasper get used to the feeling. Jasper rocked his hips a moment later to indicate that he was ready. Draco pulled out and plunged back in roughly.

Jasper moaned and lifted his hips to meet Draco's next thrust. Draco leaned over his partner and kissed him hard on the mouth. Jasper's tongue darted out a licked at Draco's lips until they parted. Jasper pulled Draco's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it before biting down softly, but enough to break the skin. Draco whined and pulled back licking the blood from his lips. Draco slammed his hips against Jasper's without warning causing his eyes to roll upward and his head to fall back, mouth open in pleasure.

Draco could tell his partner was close as was he, but he was determined to make Jasper come first. He reached between their slick bodies and began pumping Jasper's shaft in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Jasper's warm seed spurted onto both of them. Just as Draco was about to follow him into a oblivion with his own orgasm, a sharp intake of breath was heard near the door.

Both their heads turned to see what the noise issued from. At the door stood Draco's boyfriend, Harry. "How could you, Draco? I thought you loved me." Harry murmured tears welling in his eyes. He turned on the spot and ran from the room tears spilling swiftly down his cheeks. Draco pulled away Jasper and stood, searching for his jeans.

He found them and slipped them on taking off after Harry. He got to the hallway, but Harry wasn't there. He had already apparated away. Draco hung his head and walked back inside to find Jasper's clothes gone and the window open, curtain fluttering in the breeze. He sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. He had just screwed up royally.

* * *

(A/N: As I said before I am so embarrassed to actually write this out. I mean, I'm one of the most perverted people I know (the other would be my best friend, Lisa), but this is just really odd to actually write about it and know other people are gonna read and judge it. So please be kind AND REVIEW. Tell me how utterly horrible I did. Thanks for reading. Love you all, Randie Jo! **_Make sure you go and take my new poll on my profile. It's very relevant._**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

Ever The Odd Meeting

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Draco, Harry, or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

_Thoughts_

(A/N: This story was originally meant as a one-shot, but a bunch of people told me I should make it into a full out story. I have decided to add more to it so here's chapter 2. I hope this chapter turns out to be as good as you thought the first chapter was. I worked a long time on the first chapter. I won't take as long on this one because I have a motivation to get it out to the viewing public. The more reviews I get, the quicker you get the next chapter. If you review, I'll give a cookie with M & M's in it. Mmmmm, those are my favorite. Kindly REVIEW! And by all means enjoy ! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Decisions

Hermione opened her door to see an emotionally distraught Harry on her steps, tears streaming from his eyes. "Harry, what's wrong? What's happened?" She asked frantically. Ron came out of their youngest son's bedroom. "Bloody hell, Harry." Hermione shushed him and sat Harry on the couch wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. He held to her tightly and sobbed until his eyes ran dry and he could speak.

"I caught Draco in bed with another man," He hiccupped out. Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh, you poor thing. How could he?" Harry shrugged and looked at his hands in his lap. Ron stood up looking murderous. "Do you want me to go kick his arse for you?" Harry shook his head, "Of course not, Ron. I just want to put this all behind me. I have made up my mind. I am leaving England for America. I refuse to stay in the same country as him."

Hermione gaped at him. "Harry, you can't just up and move. What about your job at the Ministry and your friends?" Harry shook his head. "I don't care about that job. I only work there because the Minister offered me the position. Besides, you guys can come visit me. It's not as if I won't allow visitors or anything. I'll come visit you, too. I wouldn't desert my friends," Harry assured her quickly.

Ron had taken a seat on the other side of Harry. "You bet we'll be visiting. Have you thought of where you are going to live in America?" Harry gave a negative. "I was gonna figure it out as I went. I hadn't really put much thought into it. I just want to get out of England and as far away from Draco Malfoy as possible."

Hermione stood and went over to her computer, one of the many muggle things she kept in their house, and pulled up a web search browser. She then called Harry over, conjuring a chair for him to sit beside her. "Do you have a general idea of where you want to live?" Harry nodded and, taking the keyboard, he typed in the word 'Washington' and hit search. It came up with a bunch of results, but Hermione quickly found a map and brought it up.

"Pick a town, and then will search for houses in that area, okay?" Hermione questioned. Harry gave a slight nod; not really paying attention because he had already began looking at the cities on the map. Ron walked over and looked over their shoulders. "That's an odd name for a town," Ron chuckled spotting the word Forks on the map. "Maybe you should live there, Harry. You always were a bit odd yourself."

Harry rolled his eyes and smacked Ron on the arm. "You know, Ron?" Harry said after a moment. "Maybe you're right. Dra-Malfoy would never look for me there." Harry looked back at the screen, finding that Hermione already had a search up for houses in Forks, Washington. She clicked on a link that took her to a picture of a medium sized, three bedrooms, and two baths. It was two stories, a faded white color, and in perfect condition.

"Harry, how about this one? It's within your price range." Hermione turned to see Harry staring avidly at the screen. "I think that's a yes, honey," Ron chuckled three minutes later as Harry had still not answered. Hermione waved a hand before his eyes and Harry blinked and nodded slowly, "Yes! That's perfect."

"Okay, Harry. We'll help you pack tomorrow. Is you stuff still at Malfoy's apartment?" Hermione asked gently. Harry nodded, biting his lip. Hermione nodded, she shut down the computer and arranged her schedule for tomorrow in her head. "Oi, Harry do you want to play a game of Wizard Chess before off to bed?"

Harry gave Ron an incredulous look, "Really, Ron? Do you think I want to get my butt kicked tonight? I tell you what, after I have my stuff packed tomorrow, I'll play you." Ron nodded somewhat sullenly, but sat down on the couch beside his wife. Harry stood and made his way to the guest bedroom he always used when he stayed over. "Goodnight, Harry!" Ron and Hermione called at the same time. He smiled to himself and replied, "'Night, guys."

xXx

The next day, Harry was up bright and early. Hermione was in the kitchen making pancakes for her four children. Three boys and one girl. Rose, the baby girl, was sitting in a highchair playing with her spoon. While her three brothers, Damien, Hugo, and Geoffrey, were talking animatedly about a Quidditch game their father was taking them to see later that day. Damien looked up and caught sight of Harry.

"Uncle, Harry!" He jumped from his chair and ran to him. Harry stooped to wrap him in a hug and was attacked by the two other boys as well. "Hey guys. Who are you going to see today?" Harry asked after letting the three of them go from the bear hug he had just given them. "The Chudley Canons (Sp?). Dad says they are the best." Hugo answered excitedly. Harry shook his head at them. They were just as crazy about that team as Ron.

Harry took his seat at the table right as Ron walked through the door. "Good morning, kiddos! What's for breakfast, hon? Hey Harry, you feel better today?" The children looked up and chorused a greeting of, "Morning, Dad!" back at him. Hermione didn't answer his question; however, she did set a plate full of pancakes in front of him.

Harry just shrugged. He didn't feel much different from when he showed up last night. He couldn't wait to have his stuff out of that apartment, though he was dreading going to get it. Draco would be there of course. It was a weekend and he was off. How was Harry going to face him after what he saw last night? He didn't know, but he knew he was going to have to suck it up and get it over and done.

After breakfast was over, Harry and Hermione, along with Rose, set out for Draco's apartment. Once there Harry gave three short raps on the door and waited for Draco to answer. The door sung open only a few seconds later revealing Draco looking like he'd been up all night or crying recently, or maybe both. When he saw who it was at his door, his eyes widened slightly. "I'm here for my things, Malfoy. If you could please let me in so I can get them together."

A flicker of confusion crossed the blonde's face, but he stepped out of the way just the same. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I do love you. The guy was a vampire and he used his charm to seduce me into bed." Harry ignored him and walked into the bedroom they shared. He went to the closet and took out his clothes taking them off the hangers before going to the dresser and opening the drawers containing his things.

After he had everything folded neatly on the bed, he bent down and pulled his suitcase from under it, setting it on the bed and filling it up. He came back into the living room, stepped to the bookcases, and took all the objects that belonged to him from the shelf storing them in his suitcase as well. (It was charmed to fit everything into it.) "Harry, please listen to me. Let me explain at least."

Harry glared at him over his shoulder. "What's there to explain? It seems pretty clear to me! You were balls deep in some other man's ass!" Draco winced at his tone, closed his eyes and, pinching the bridge of his nose, sat on the couch. "Harry, I told you. He was a vampire and he used all of his charm to get me into bed. I tried to stop him, but he just kept on. I am sorry. More sorry than even words can express. Please don't leave me."

Harry scoffed at him and picked up his suitcase that he had just finished zipping. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I can't stay with a lying cheater," Harry replied icily as he stepped out the door leaving Draco sitting on the couch staring at his retreating figure. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You just let the best thing that ever happen to you walk out of you life. Nice going, Draco._ He thought to himself as he sat alone in his apartment in the same place he had been sitting on night, staring at the same stretch of wall.

xXx

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this? You can't wait awhile? I mean you just got everything ready yesterday." Harry nodded, he was absolutely sure. He was ready to start his new life in the little town of Forks. "Hermione, I have to go today or the plane tickets will expire." Hermione sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Okay, mate! I hope you have a safe trip. You know, if you've changed you mind about roughing up Malfoy a bit, I would still do it gladly. The bloody tosser deserves it." Ron told him as Hermione drove them to the airport. Harry laughed and shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll leave him to wallow in his guilt. That seems like a far greater punishment." Hermione nodded at him, obviously liking his mature attitude about it.

Just then, Rose said her first word, "TOSSER!" She shouted happily. Hermione gave her husband a disapproving glance. She petted Rose gently on the head and turned her attention back to getting to the airport in such busy traffic. Ron spent the rest of the trip there trying to teach Rose the word 'wanker' as well. She hadn't quite managed the -er and while she was being toted through the airport by Hermione she hollered, "Wank!" at a blond male in perfectly tailored robes.

"Rose, that's not nice," Hermione admonished her gently. Ron rolled his eyes, took her from Hermione, and placed her on his shoulders. Harry smiled at the happy family beside him as he walked to the gate he was to use to board his plane. "Well, bye guys. I will miss you. Especially you Rosie." Harry pulled her from Ron and hugged her tightly. He handed her back to his dad and hugged all three of the boys before boarding the plane and settling into his assigned seat.

xXx

"Mr. Withers, I assume?" Harry asked as he stepped into the real estate office the next day. He had landed the night before and rented a hotel until he had access to a house. The man behind the desk nodded and held up a finger, singling for him to hold on a moment.

"Yes, Mr. Danielson, I can come by and look at the house this afternoon." There was a pause then, "How much disrepair? Oh, well I'm sure we can fix it." Another pause, shorter this time. "No, thank you, Mr. Danielson. Goodbye." Mr. Withers put the phone back into its cradle before fixing hare with piercing blue eyes. "How may I be of service to you to, Mr...?"

"Potter," Harry finished. "I am in need of a house and I have my eyes set on this one." Harry laid a picture of the house he found on the internet down on the desk. Mr. Withers nodded, and then stood, going to his filing cabinet; he pulled out the papers on the house. He handed them to Harry as he seated himself behind the desk again.

Harry went through them and found it really was in his price range. "Yes. I think this will do, Mr. Withers. Would you like the money up front?" Mr. Withers' eyes went wide as he nodded slightly. He'd never had a buyer be so bold. He watched as Harry dug his money out of his pocket and counted out the right amount. Mr. Withers took the money before replying, "Mr. Potter, if you will sign on this line, initial this one, the house will be yours.

Harry did as instructed, shook the man's hand, and then stood to leave. Once outside he found that his taxi had waited for him like he asked. "Where to now, Mr.?" called the cabby, as Harry settled into the back seat. Harry gave the address of his new home and sat back for the ride." Here you are. That'll be $20.75." Harry exited the vehicle after handing over the right amount.

He stepped around to the trunk to get his suitcases. He walked up to the door of his new house and dug in his pocket for the keys he had received earlier. After unlocking the front door, he pushed it open and stepped inside surveying his new home. "Achoo!" Harry looked around and saw the room was tremendously dusty. _This place is going to need a hell of a lot of cleaning. Well I had better get to it._ Harry took out his wand and began casting the appropriate spells.

* * *

(A/N: Well there is chapter 2 that most everyone wanted written. I hope it's good, but even if it's not review anyways. I would really like to know you opinion. This week is really stressing for me so if there's anything that should be fixed or anyone has any suggestions be sure to tell me. I will be starting school on Monday and will not have as much time to update as I did before. Right now, I have to finish chapter thirteen of Emerald Moonlight, then I must get to work on reading a school related book that was my summer homework. It's 1984 by George Orwell. (Though most of you probably don't care.) Cookies if you review! Love you all - Randie!)


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

Ever The Odd Meeting

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Draco, Harry, or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

(A/N: Okay, hello everyone. I know this has taken me a long time to write. My computer crashed and had my Chapter 3 on there when it did. When it was rebooted I had to totally rewrite it and it's taken me awhile to get back into the swing of writing fan fictions since it's been quite a while since I have written on one. Months at least because I've been very very busy in my life apart from the computer and my writings. Which is saying something, mind you. My other stories were also trashed as well, so I will have find my train of thought for them as well. I'm sorry it took forever, but here is this chapter. Any grammatical errors I may have will be accidental, but please inform me of them and I will be sure to fix them promptly. Cookies for reviewers(: )

* * *

Chapter 3: Settling In

Harry was finished cleaning and had already bought furniture. Right now he was trying to arrange it in a decent fashion and not having much luck with it. "I'm no good at this. I wish Hermione was here." he said sullenly to himself. He sighed and plopped down on the sofa he had been trying to position. He couldn't find the right angle at which to put it.

A knock sounded on his door and Harry pulled himself up, groaning. He opened it and was surprised to see a short, pale female, with short black hair and a pixie-like figure and a tall, pale, blond male that looked familiar. "Hello, we're from down the road," the girl started, "My name's Alice and this is my boyfriend, Jasper." Jasper nodded in his direction, but kept his face averted. Harry found this suspicious.

Harry held out a hand to the pixie-ish girl. "I'm Harry Potter." Alice took his hand and shook it excitedly. Harry didn't notice the temperature of her hand. It was winter in Forks after all. Everyone's hands were cold. He offered his hand to the blond, but he acted like he didn't see it. Harry dropped his hand to his side. "Well come in," he said inviting them into his house with a gesture of his hand.

Alice stepped in and looked around. "This is a beautiful house you have here although it could do with a bit of decorating." she said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I know," Harry agreed, nodding. "I've worked on it all week, but nothing is helping mu-" Cutting Harry off she stated, "Jasper and I could help. We're quite good at decorating."

Harry smiled at her in thanks. "Would you really?" He asked. Alice nodded as did Jasper, who still refused to look his way or come within touching distance of him. He cast a strange look at the other male. "Don't worry about him. He's just a little...shy." Alice said quietly. Harry thought he heard a faint scoff come from Jasper's direction. He looked at him curiously before shrugging it off and turning back to Alice.

Harry nodded. "Okay. So what are we going to be doing first?" he asked excitedly. Alice smiled broadly. "Well, first we need to figure out the positions in which you want the furniture. Do you have any idea where you would like it?" Harry shook his head and replied cheekily, with a smirk, "In the house." Alice laughed softly as Jasper rolled his eyes.

Alice rubbed her hands together as if to warm them. "I guess we should get started then, shouldn't we?" she said smiling at Harry before turning to Jasper. "I assume you'd rather not be here?" she whispered to him in a low voice that Harry wouldn't hear. Jasper barely nodded and Alice sighed. "Why don't you go back to the house and tell everyone I'm going to be home later?" she suggested, smiling softly at him. She didn't know what his problem was, but he'd been in such a bad mood lately, especially around her. She couldn't figure out why, though.

Jasper shrugged and walked to the door and opened it. "Don't do anything you might regret, Alice." he warned as he left. Alice rolled her eyes at Jasper's back. "He is such a downer sometimes," she whispered to Harry once her mate was out of ear shot. Harry grinned at her. "Oh really? He doesn't seem much like the social type," he said, shrugging slightly. He sighed and plopped down on the couch. "He's been in such a bad mood for the past few days. He jetted off to London not a week ago, and when he got home, he was so... so unlike himself," she said softly, shaking her head with a huff.

Harry frowned. "I know what it's like for someone you love to be like that," he said. "My recently ex-boyfriend was caught cheating, in our bed, with some vampire. Or that's what he says," Harry told her, looking unbelieving. He sighed again, shifting a hand through his hair. "He said it was a blond, that was quiet beautiful and very dangerously seductive," he added. "A male, might I add," he told her softly. "I caught a bit of a glimpse of him when I walked in on them. Your boyfriend, Jasper was it? He reminds me vaguely of the figure that hastily retreated out the window of Draco's apartment window," he murmured.

Alice gasped softly. "You're from England, aren't you?" she started. "Well, as I told you, Jasper was there a few days ago. He said he'd met a man named Draco that had been quite nice to him," she said. "Said he was a wizard or something," she muttered, trying to think of all of what Jasper had said. "Why didn't I see it? If he cheated on me with your boyfriend, why wouldn't I have known beforehand?" she wondered aloud. Harry eyed her suspiciously. "Wait, are you telling me that man that was here was a vampire?" he asked. Alice, realizing her mistake, nodded slowly.

"So you are, too?" he asked, hoping that he was correct. When she nodded again, Harry grinned. "At least I know that being a wizard isn't the weirdest thing I've heard then," he said, brandishing his wand as he cleared a little more dust from the room. "This makes cleaning so much easier, but I don't know many cleaning spells," he added, with a shrug. Alice smiled at him. "You know, I know someone that would make you extremely happy, you know," she said as she took in his appearance. "You're just right for him," she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened fractionally. "You've only known me the better part of an hour and already you're trying to play match maker?" he asked. "You are just like my best friend, Hermione," he said with a laugh. Alice laugh along with him, her voice tinkling like wind chimes in the breeze. With a groan, he plopped down on the couch. "So, tell me about this guy," he said slowly, watching her curiously. Now that he thought about it, the vampiric nature should've been immediately evident.

Alice took a seat on the arm of the couch and thought for a moment. "Well, he's a werewolf. Shape-shifter, really," she started, "His name is Jacob. He is a member of the Quillette tribe," she said softly. "Do you think that you would be adverse to meeting him?" she asked, "Or would you like me to give him a message for you?" she asked, wondering if the boy in front of her now would like the guy she was telling him about. She was almost sure that Harry would be able to get over Draco. She would be having a long talk with Jasper when she got home, however. He'd think twice before cheating again, but at least he wouldn't be thinking about cheating on her. Not again, she vowed silently to herself.

As she spoke about Jacob, Harry listened intently. "Can you desrcibe him?" he asked, wondering what the man looked like. Alice nodded eagerly. "Well," she started, "He is tall, darkly tanned skin, chocolate-like eyes. Very muscular. His hair, which used to be quite long, has been trimmed quite a lot making it rather short," she said, thinking harder to remember the details more carefully. "He has a tattoo on his arm that signals where his allegiances lie," she added, smiling softly. Harry frowned, knowing that sounded suspiciously similar to the Dark Mark. "What is the tattoo of?" he asked.

She shrugged slightly. 'It's nothing really to talk about, just a tribal symbol," she said. "It's not anything near a Dark Mark," she told him, knowing about Death Eaters herself. She'd met one once before. Only once, however. She smiled at his confusion, and explained how she'd met one Bellatrix LeStrange once upon a time. "Crazy, she was," Alice murmured. "I barely saw her but for a glimpse, then next thing I knew, I was being pulled away from the spot because Jasper was ready to get away from all the humans," she said.

xXx

Back in London, Draco sat in his bedroom, staring at the only thing he had left of Harry. A small silver frame, which held a picture of Harry and himself, wrapped in one another's arms, smiling for the camera. It was a wizarding photo, and so every once in a while, Harry would ruffle his own hair while Draco would immediately try to flatten it back into place, leaving Harry to pout at him before receiving a kiss and the scene would begin again. He felt a tear in the corner of his eye, the salty liquid beginning to build up, making his eyes burn from the unshed tears.

Laying the photo on the bedside table, Draco went back to packing his things. He fully intended to find Harry. Having remembered a rather complex tracking spell, he was lucky that he'd found Harry at all. It would appear that he wasn't in London anymore, nor England for that matter. Where Draco had found him, however, was a small town named Forks in Washington. His Harry was in America, so far from the hurt that Draco had put him through. He couldn't believe his stupidity for ever letting that vampire into his bed.

He would get Harry back if it was the last thing he did, and if he knew Harry like he was sure he did, it might be. Once he'd finished packing, he grabbed the photo, laying it gently on top of his clothes before zipping the suitcase. He picked it up, heading straight for the nearest airport. He had a flight to catch and a boy to win back. He could hardly wait to see Harry and to explain himself. Vampires were naturally seductive and Draco himself had already been at least a little drunk off the firewhiskey shots he'd been tossing back every few minutes.

xXx

Jasper sat in his and Alice's room, staring out the window. He was extremely angry at himself for even allowing Alice stay behind. He hadn't wanted her to, but there really wasn't much he could've done about it. She wouldn't have come unless by force and he knew, with her, that wouldn't have gone over well. That boy was going to be his downfall, he could feel it. He didn't know why, or what he might tell his precious Alice, but whatever it was, he didn't have a good feeling about it. In fact, he had a very bad feeling about it.

There was something off about that boy. He held a certain aura around him that reminded him a lot of that night he'd had sex with that blond. Where he'd felt that same aura had been when someone had walked in on them. He hadn't stayed around to see who it was. His eyes widened in shock. "He knows who I am," he said, shaking his head in distress. "Why did I realize that?" he wondered, not noticing that Emmett was standing outside his door. He was confused, but he didn't respond to Jasper, knowing the man wanted to be alone. Or he had said so when he came home, anger radiating off of him, without Alice.

* * *

(A/N: Chapter three. It's shorter than I had originally planned, but hey I'm tired and I didn't really know what else to say right then. Oh well, Read and review, if you please. I really liked this chapter. The story is starting to get good. What will happen with Harry and Jacob? How will Jasper and Alice's talk go? Will Draco win Harry back? You'll have to wait and see. Lots of love, Randie Jo (: )


End file.
